Spiked Punch at the Seashore
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: The gang is at the beach and someone has Spiked their punch! O.O Oh My! Everyone has a role to Play!


****

I izzzz bbaaccckkkk! ^.^

Summer has started, and boredom and Dr. P don't mix! (Really I mean It!)

I'm taking a lil' break from my Serious Ficcie and decided to go All Out Hilarity! 

SM style Of Course!

-Sigh- My partner in crime is studying for her Final Exams, so it's just me and the gangs. ~.~ And you won't believe who my partner is! Bat Boy! (You'll find out why.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the mentioned Anime Characters or TV Characters.

Reminder: I hope you watch a Lot of Anime to Understand some of the Snippets.

Warnings: It's in Script Style. It's easier this way.

Now off with the Comedy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spiked Punch at the Seashore

(SM's Summer Fun!)

It's summer and the gangs decided to go to the beach and have some Summer Fun.

****

Joey: A sapphire sky.

Tristan: Snow white fluffy clouds.

Malik: And endless beach.

Joey and Tristan: AND *red and drooling* Full Ripe Boobs! OOUUUCCCHHHH! *rubs head*

Tea: *smacks Joey and Tristan's head with super hard bat like object saying, "I'm No. 1"* You Perverts! . *just happen to be wearing a skin tight red bikini and not getting any attention from them two*

Malik: ~.~;

Meanwhile in an abandoned hut.

A cauldron is full of red liquid and bubbling. *burble burble pop*

Black cloaked figure: Nyeh heh heh heh . . . *drops a vile of pinkish goo*

*BOOM*

Black cloaked figure: AACK!

*The smoke clears leaving a very misty pink room*

Black cloaked figure: *his cloaked hood falls to reveal Bat Boy! (Yami B.)* I - I did it!

*cauldron: burble burble burble burble* 

. . . : Blub Blub

Yami B: *sweatdrop as he hear a human noise-like thing coming out of the cauldron* Huh? What?!

Fished Tailed Girl: *SPLOOSH* How are you doing, **Yami B!!**

Yami B.: **YIEEEEE!! ***panting and grabbing his heart* W-where did you come from SM? *his heart is still going Badum Badum*

SM: Wwweelll! My laptop ain't working so I needed to use a Space Dimension Portal. And I can only transport within a contained water. ~.~ Man! Was it ever hot in There!

Yami B: *sweatdrop and whispers* Your not Human!

SM: I beg your pardon? 

Yami B: ~.~;

SM: Oh by the way? What were you making?

Yami B: *does a dramatic face change to total seriousness* Heh Heh Heh . . . How nice of you to ask. *combs his bat like hair with his fingers* The potion I was making . . . 

SM: Potion! *has a sudden shocked face* (Like it'll work.)

Yami B: Is a spell to make Me *Ta Daauumm! lifts a vail high into the air* "The Hero of Summer!"

SM: The Zero of Summer?

Yami B: No!! . The Hero of Summer!

SM: @.@

Yami B: *maniacal laugh* If I share this with a gurlie . . . tee hee hee . . . 

Dream Mode

Gurls: Ohh Master Yami B! Be mine! Mmmm.....I'm yours sweetie! Come here baby, I'll give you a Good Time!

Dream mode ends

Yami B: *drooling continuously* Heh heh heh! *Booom, back to serious face* At Last! It will be My Summer of Love!

SM: ~.~ Your mad you know that.

Yami B: *still daydreaming bout gurls in string bikini's*

SM: You know . . . Love potions Always comes with a catch.

Yami B: Is that so?

SM: *thinking* We have to test it first . . . **Ah**! *dramatic close-up, with black and white shadings* Nyee hee hee . . . It looks like the Perfect lab rats have arrived.

Yami B: You're starting to scare me, SM. *has ultra shocked out face*

And out before them

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Malik, and Otogi. (A character in Yugioh, but you won't see him till later in the episodes, much much later.) and other characters of Yugioh. Comes out of the beach looking for something to parch their thirst.

SM: *has horns poking out and laughing maniacally while rubbing hands* Quick! Give me a punch bowl! 

Yami B: Do I look like a servant?! *but summons a punch bowl full of fruit punch* Here.

SM: *pours the potion in and heads towards the group. putting a Super Smiley Face On*

Yami B: She's scarier that YYC. ~.~

SM: Here you go guys! I made some fruit punch! ^.^

Gangs: ^.^ Cool! Thanks! *they gulp it down thirstily* *KACHING!* @.@ Oh my.

SM: @.@ Huh?!

Yami B: ~.~;; Oh boy. My potion was a failure?

SM: *starts to hick evilly* Ohhh! This look like it will be a Great Summer Fun! *shoves a video to Yami B* Let's see what'll happen Camera Boy! Now Film!

Yami B: Camera Boy?!

SM: Because of your potion My Insane boy is now Sane! . *points at Malik sipping on a cup of tea elegantly like a French man in Paris with Bakura*

Yami B: O.O Brrrrrrr!

SM: You can say that Again! Brrrrrr!

Yami B: Brrrrrrrr!

SM: I didn't mean it Literally! . Just Film!

Yami B: ~.~ *zooms in on the gang*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Fun Begins!

Scene # 1 Magical Girl Pretty Sammy

Tea: *spins in the air as her bathing suit fades and is magically dressed into a really short sailor-like outfit* *Overly Happy* Hi there! I'm pretty Magical Girl Pretty Anzu! *flings wand-like thingie* Take this! You evil Poo! Biddidy Baddidy Buddidy! Turn into a Swine!

SM: EEEEEEEEEEE! My eyes has seen such Horror! *goes to wash off eyes in the beach but the salt water stings* Ooowwwiiieeeee!

Yami B: O.O What the?! This is Creepy. What's wrong with my potion?

Joey: *in swine outfit* ~.~; Oink Oink Oink!

SM and Yami B: O.o Mwahahahahaha! 

SM: He looks better as a swine!

Yami B: Than a puppy!

SM and Yami B: Mwahahahahaha!

Joey: *still in pig outfit* . Oooiinnkk! Ooinnnkk!

Scene # 2A Sailor Scouts

Serenity (Joey's lil sister): *comes out deck in Sailor Moon Outfit* I'm Sailor Moon! And in name the Moon! I shall punish youuuuuu! *flings out her staff like thingie* Moon Therapy Kiss!

SM: O.O Huh?!

Seto: *deck in Sailor Mercury outfit* I'm Sailor Mercury! In the name of Planet Mercury! I shall punish youuu! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!

Yami B: *is looking green* O.O

Anzu: *deck in Sailor Mars outfit* I'm Sailor Mars! In the name of the Planet Mars! I shall punish youuu! Mars Flame Sniper!

SM and Yami B: ~.~

Joey: *deck in Sailor Jupiter outfit* I'm Sailor Jupiter! In the name of the Planet Jupiter! I shall punish youuu! Jupiter Oak Evolution!

SM: O.O Oh God!

Yami B: *looking greener*

Bakura: *deck in Sailor Venus outfit* I'm Sailor Venus! In the name of Love! I shall punish youuu! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

SM: Tee hee hee!

Yami B: I can't Possibly Be a Part of Him!

Yugi: *deck in Sailor Chibi Moon outfit* I'm Sailor Chibi Moon! In name of the 30th century! I shall punish you! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

SM: Now I've seen everything. ~.~

Yami B: ~.~; I knew he was queer. But this?!

Mokuba: *deck in Sailor Neptune outfit* I am Sailor Neptune! Protector of the Seas! *strikes a pose, and holds up a mirror* Deep Submerge!

SM: ^.^ Awwww!

Yami B: ~.~ He's into it.

Tristan: *deck in Sailor Uranus outfit* I am Sailor Uranus! Protector of the Heavens! *raises a sword in the air* Space Sword Blast!

SM: O.O Oookkayyy!

Yami B: *turns really green and cheeks looks poofy*

Otogi: *in Sailor Pluto* I am Sailor Pluto! Protector of the Time Gate! *flings long cane looking thing* Dead Scream!

SM and Yami B: Where'd he came out of? ~.~

Yami: *decked in Sailor Saturn outfit* I am Sailor Saturn! The bringer of Destruction! *raises his glaive* Silent Glaive!

SM: ~.~;;;

Yami B: *is so green he looks black and making weird faces*

SM: Well that Was Disturbing!

Yami B.: Where's the Toilet! A Bucket! Anything! Blurp!

Scene #2B Sailor Team

Yugi: *still in Sailor Chibi Moon outfit and kneeling the down in a praying stance* Please Pegasus! Steal Everyone's Dreams!

SM: Whata??

Pegasus: *in muscle bound form wearing speedos and a Unicorn Head Costume* All Right! *sspring*

Yami B: Aaaaaaaaa! To Horrible to Watch!

SM: I know he's disturbed. But Oh Man! Not This Disturbed!

Scene # 3 The Musketeers

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan: *garbed in the Musketeers outfit* All for One . . . And One for All!

Yami: *garbed in musketeers outfit running from the group* And I'm for Meeeeeee!

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan: *sweatdrop*

SM: @.@

Yami B: How do you change the channels?

Scene # 4 Urusei Yatsura

Anzu: *garbed in tiger striped bikini and boots with 2 tiny point horns on her head* DARLING!!!

Yami: Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Stay away from Meee You Freaaakkkk!

Anzu: . *shocks yami with lightning bolts*

Yami: *twitching but still managing to run away*

SM: ~.~ Are you sure this is a Love Potion?

Yami B: I read through the spell book thoroughly!

SM: Let me see that book! ~.~ . You Dolt! This doesn't say "The Hero of Summer!" It says! "The One Hero Character!" *wipes of the smudge*

Yami B: @.@

Scene # 4 Samurai Showdown

Tea: *in Nakaruru outfit* Ha! I gotcha! Taste my fist!

Mai: *in Cham Cham outfit* Taste My Monkey Nakaruru! *Flings Joey in Monkey outfit*

Joey: Eek Eek!

SM: Ohhh! I love that Game!

Yami B: Joey must be a popular animal?

Scene # 5 Heidi

Yugi: Yami can walk! Yami can walk!

Yami: *taking itty bitty steps away from the fence, then falls on his face*

SM: Drama hour?

Yami B: Literary figure?

SM: Uh. Dunno.

Yami B: ~.~

SM: ^.^

Scene # 6 Little Woman:

Tea: I'm Tea!

Mia: I'm Mia!

Serenity: I'm Serenity!

Mokuba: Um. I'm Mokuba!

All: And were the 4 sisters of Little Woman!

SM: What was that all about? ~.~ 

Yami B: I thinks it's Literary Hour.

SM: I hate books without Pictures!

Yami B: ~.~

Scene # 7 An All out Scene

Serenity: *comes singing out in Lin Minmay out of the Original Macross* Love Love Love!

Tea: *comes flying out as Morgan from Vampire Slayers* Hohohohohoho!

Malik: *in his Yami form deck in Gokuu Super Saiyaan 3 form out of Dragon Ball Z* Kamehame Haaaaaaa! *KKKAABBBOOOOOMMMMM*

Seto: *dresses as Lenneth from Valkarie Profiles* Humpt! Humans! Your emotions and pity means nothing to me.

Mai: *dresses as one of her Harpy Lady* Hohohohohohoho! You all will bow down to My Whip of Pain!

SM: Hey! That's my Whip! .

Joey: *decked in puppy suit tears streaming from his face and singing* Why won't anyone buy this puppy from the window!

Yugi: *in baseball team Outfit saying Giants* Yami! I'm gonna strike you with out my Major League Pitch # 1!

Yami: *also in baseball team Outfit saying I'm the King of the World!* Give it to me Yugi! I'll Destroy You!

Yugi: *readies his pitch* Major League Pitch # 2 The "Evil Teddies on the Rampage" pitch! *Thwonk*

Yami: *ball has hit him dead smack in the cheeks causing a bloody nose and a couple of missing teeths*

SM: Must be some Sports Documentary?

Yami B: Hahahahahahaa! Yami got Thwonked!

Yugi and Yami are looking at each other and the Friendship song Plays! "Aijo"

Yugi: Yami! *runs towards Yami in front of a roaring wave*

Yami: Yugi! *also running toward Yugi in front of a roaring wave*

Both: *hugs each other as the roaring wave crashes behind them kinda theme* *SPLOOOSSSHHH*

Yami B: This is Sickening!

SM: ~.~ I see what you mean! ^.^ But This Is Great! You have to give me the ingredients to this Potion! Mwahahahahaha! We'll use it for the Fourth of July Bash! Mwahahahahaha!

Tristan: *in a Pee Wee Herman Outfit* And our Word of today is ........... Friendship. *abnormal maniacal laugh*

SM: Eep. Mommy I'm scared!

Yami B: What in blazes is he suppose to be?!

Scene # 8 Fushigi Yuji (Can't spell!)

Anzu: *as Miaka* Tamahomeeeee! I lovveee yyoouuuuu! *weeping like mad*

Yami: *as Tamahome* *snort* You Disgust Me! I don't love you! I love Yui!

Seto: *as Yui* Ha ha ha ha ha! You lost your man Miaka! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Anzu: *shatters like a broken glass* Nnnnoooooooooo!

SM: ~.~;; Oookkkkaayyyyy!

Yami B: This Is way to Disturbing!

Scene # 9 Star Wars

Yami: *in Dark Vader's outfit* Luuukkkeee! *breathing mechanical noise* I am your Faaattthhheeerrrr!

Yugi: *in Luke Skywalker outfit* Nnnnnnoooooooo! Neeevvveerrrrr! *swings wildly at his light saber and accidentally cuts off Yami's head.* Ooops. Sorry Yami.

Yami: Ughh. No big deal. You got a masking tape?

Yugi: Nope. But I got some chewing gum.

Yami: ~.~

Yugi: ^.^

SM: I don't get this. ~.~

Yami B: I think the potions wearing off.

SM: Phooie! Make more! I want to see More! ^.^

Yami B: ~.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Okay! Now I know for a Fact, Boredom and Dr. P Really Doesn't Go Together!

Oh wellies, I'm tired now so I'll stop from here. 

But if you want more, Please Hit the Review Button and Let me Know! 

Cuz I still Have like 4 or 5 pages of scene snippets! Or if you want me to do a snippet of your favorite show (saying that I know about the show that is.) I'll type out one for ya! SM Style! ^.^

Now click that purple thingie, or whatever color it is on your screen!

Sayonara! 

SM = = = Thinking of more snippets to do! ^.^


End file.
